


Into The Darkness We Go (But I’m Still Here)

by einneko



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Gen, Looking Into Henry's Mind, Mystery, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einneko/pseuds/einneko
Summary: “Alright, Joey. I'm here.”I said the words calmly as I walked in from the exit door to the studio's hall.“Let's see if we can find what you wanted me to see.”Henry didn't quite understand the reason behind why he was caught in this kind of predicament.
Relationships: Bendy & Henry Stein, Henry Stein & Everyone, Joey Drew & Henry Stein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Into The Darkness We Go (But I’m Still Here)

“Alright, Joey. I'm here.” 

I said the words calmly as I walked in from the exit door to the studio's hall. 

“Let's see if we can find what you wanted me to see.” 

I've said that words _thousands of times,_ so much that it already seemed familiar to my lips. 

Everything for once again looked just the same, the cold air from the wooden interior, the dark hall, and—oh no, _the black ink monsters_. 

I swear that I almost went crazy just by having thought about them again. I had lost count of how many times I had been through this hellish rides, trapped like a rat in a loophole, where I would never escape this predicament that I was in, again, and again.

I held the _all-seeing tool_ I received from the past Angel tightly in my grip, raising it to my eye-level and looking straight into it.

I still had faint reminiscent about this seeing tool that had helped me to escape from the prison before, where it was showing me all the glowing hidden words that hinted to my escape.

Someone had seemingly left them secretly the last time I was trapped in the makeshift prison, where Alice and Tom had imprisoned me because they thought I was dangerous and scheming something.

_‘And well, left me all alone to be killed and swallowed by the hideous ink monsters. How kind of them...’_

I thought I had been lucky enough to find an abandoned wrench to break through the wooden planks in the first place. But after giving it some thought, maybe Alice had already anticipated the situation and prepared them for me to escape.

With the seeing tool active, now I could see the yellow-tinted world behind it—where the walls around me were engraved by hidden words and countless tally marks. I knew somehow inside my brain that I was the one who wrote them, but all the memories of it seemed hazy and blurry in my head...

The more I tried to think about it, the hazier the memories became. My head also started hurting whenever I tried to piece and tracked back the things from the past, so I began to stop thinking about it unless I came up with the thought first.

_It was frustrating._

Seeing the walls where I wrote my last time here in the same place again only brought me back painful memories.

_Boris._

_Angel._

_Tom._

All the friends that I've met from my previous journey are waiting for me in the same place again, hoping to be freed from whatever the situation they were in. 

Little did they know, they would never truly be free. 

Just like an old neighborhood’s cartoon where you can watch a scene in a loop - everyone and everything doing the same things repeatedly, whenever and wherever, without you ever knowing about it - even though the last scene of the cartoon was showing you the writing of _'The End'_ and the credit scene was rolling down, you still couldn’t escape. 

Because you can just play it all over again, and everything would be starting anew.

_It was a futile effort, really._

I closed my eyes and took a step forward into the hall once again, sighing in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't wait for Bendy and the Dark Revival to be released. I hope it will give us some information about what happened to (poor) Henry after the first game ended...


End file.
